


Burning (in two languages)

by ARMEN15



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: English translation under Italian textA drabble from "Hands drabble challenge" of Fb group Il giardino di EFP.Written originally in Italian.





	Burning (in two languages)

Il prete solleva il calice del sacrificio.  
Le mani hanno un tremore, sembrano cedere, solo lei lo nota in mezzo agli invitati.  
Quelle stesse mani che la notte prima hanno offerto un diverso dono.  
Una comunione dei corpi, che è il loro segreto e la loro condanna  
Il prete ha scelto Dio, lei lo sa.

Il colletto si sfila con difficoltà, non c’è lei a aiutare, le sue lunghe dita affusolate, il suo sorriso, il rossetto e il profumo.  
Lo getta via, a toccarlo brucia.  
Fa male, troppo male.  
Profondi respiri.  
Lo rimette sul tavolo, un ultimo tocco.  
Esce dalla porta, percorso noto, un caffè, una donna, un bacio. 

___

English  
___

The priest raises the sacrifice cup.  
The hands have a tremor, they seem to give way, only she notices it among the guests.  
Those same hands that offered a different gift the night before.  
A communion of bodies, which is their secret and their condemnation.  
The priest has chosen God, she knows it.

The dog collar slips with difficulty, she’s not there to help, her long fingers, her smile, her lipstick and perfume.  
He throws it away, if he touches it burns.  
It hurts, too much.  
Deep breaths.  
He puts it back on the table, one last touch.  
He leaves, a known path, a coffee, a woman, a kiss.


End file.
